Brina zum Schutz
by Kalalina
Summary: Wie könnte es wohl aussehen, wenn ein Todesser wie Draco Malfoy plötzlich auf den Schutz einer unbekannten Hexe angewiesen wäre? Hier ein kleiner Versuch, meine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. Lesen und Reviews hinterlassen....


Hier ist also meine erste FanFiction.

Danke schon mal an J.K. Rowling, für ihre Geschichte, bei der ich mir einige Personen ausgeliehen habe. Die gehören nicht mir, nur diese kleine Idee stammt aus meiner Feder.

Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr was dazu zu sagen hättet. Kritik jeder Art ist mir absolut willkommen, denn nur so kommt man im Leben weiter!

Eure Kalalina

„Ah, da bist du ja, Brina. Wir haben eine Aufgabe für dich." Grüßte er sie freundlich.

„Guten Tag, Professor, Herr Minister, Mr. Potter." Lächelte sie in die Runde.

„Wir können im Moment leider keinen Flieger entbehren und doch haben wir eine Aufgabe zu lösen." Riss der Minister umgehend den Auftrag an.

„Du bist ein Fliegerass und außerdem beherrscht du Magie, die dir von ziemlichem Nutzen sein dürfte." Fügte der Professor hinzu.

„Brina, wir möchten, dass du nach Deutschland fliegst. Dort wartet in einem Gefängnis der Muggel ein Zauberer auf dich. Du sollst ihn abholen und nach England bringen. Im London begebt ihr euch ins Ministerium, wo ihm seine Sachen zurückgegeben werden. Er kann solange nicht zaubern, bis du dir sicher bist, dass man ihm vertrauen kann." Übernahm Harry Potter persönlich die Einweisung.

„Klingt doch gar nicht so schwer." Schmunzelte sie.

„Das Schwere kommt auch erst noch." Unterbrach Potter sofort und sah sie ernst an: „Wenn ihr England erreicht habt, werden sie euch verfolgen. Du musst dafür sorgen, dass ihr Beide am Leben bleibt. Willigst du ein, so ist dies dein Auftrag."

Er streckte ihr eine versiegelte Rolle Pergament entgegen und sie griff mit einem Lächeln danach.

„Einer Herausforderung gehe ich nie aus dem Weg. Wann soll es losgehen?" fragte Brina.

„Sobald du alle Vorbereitungen – die du für notwenig erachtest – getroffen hast und startklar bist, kann es losgehen. Alles Wichtige steht in den Unterlagen." Erklärte der Professor.

„Wem unterstehe ich?" war eine letzte Frage ihrerseits.

„Mir direkt." Sagte Harry Potter.

Sie nickte kurz und ließ es als Gruß gelten. Und damit war das Gespräch auch schon wieder beendet und Brina machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. Dort angekommen brach sie das Siegel der Pergamentrolle und ließ sich in ihren Lehnstuhl fallen. Wie immer las sie sich ihren Auftrag laut vor:

„Sehr geehrte Miss Brina Morgain, Ihr Auftrag ist eine Herausforderung, die nur so von Gefahren strotzt. Das lässt sich leider nicht vermeiden und so bleibt uns nur, Sie zu bitten, auf sich zu achten. Ihre Aufgabe besteht darin, nach Deutschland zu gelangen. Auf der beigefügten Karte ist das entsprechende Gefängnis eingezeichnet. Da es sich um Muggel handelt, müssen Sie vortäuschen, in einem entsprechenden Fahrzeug unterwegs zu sein, welches Hubschrauber heißt. Des Weiteren ist ein Schreiben für den Direktor des Gefängnisses beigefügt. Wir haben ihn über Ihre Ankunft bereits informiert. Wiederum zu Ihrer Information sei erwähnt, dass der Gefangene, den Sie überführen und schützen müssen, Draco Malfoy heißt. Wie Ihnen weiter bekannt sein dürfte, ist er ein ehemaliger Todesser. Im Ministerium in London ist eine Kiste mit seinem Hab und Gut hinterlegt. Diese Kiste öffnet sich nur bei der richtigen Person. Nun ein kleiner Schutz für Sie, Miss Morgain. Ein Fluch verhindert, dass Mr. Malfoy zaubern kann. Dieser kann erst von Ihnen wieder aufgehoben werden, wenn Sie ihm genug vertrauen. Sie werden gezwungen sein, die nächste Zeit – was durchaus über Wochen hinausgehen kann – in der direkten Nähe von Mr. Malfoy zu verbringen. Der Zauber, der Sie an Ihren Auftrag kettet, wirkt in einem Umkreis von genau fünfzig Metern. Aus Sicherheitsgründen ist nicht mehr möglich. Es ist absolut wichtig, dass Sie Beide überleben. Eine letzte Anmerkung zu Ihrem Auftrag: Ihr Kontakt ist Harry Potter. Damit dürfte alles geklärt sein. Viel Erfolg."

Mit einem Schmunzeln senkte sie den Brief. Sie sollte also einen Todesser schützen. Das konnte interessant werden. Blieb nur die Frage, wie sie ungesehen in das Gefängnis kommen sollte und wieder heraus. Ein Schulterzucken und Brina sprang auf. Der Blick in den Spiegel bestätigte ihr, dass sie gut unter Muggel gehen konnte. Es war noch gut vor Mittag und damit die beste Zeit zum Handeln. Vom Tisch nahm sie schließlich ihren Zauberstab, die schriftliche Bestätigung ihres Auftrages sowie alle nötigen Unterlagen.

„Accio Besen." Rief sie mit einer beiläufigen Handbewegung.

Sofort hielt sie das gute Stück in den Händen. Zufrieden schloss Brina die Tür hinter sich und war verschwunden.

„Herr Direktor, unten am Tor steht eine Frau, die mir das hier gegeben hat." Platzte ein relativ junger Mann ohne Vorwahrung in sein Zimmer.

Mit einem verächtlichen Blick nahm er das Schriftstück entgegen und begann zu lesen. Augenblicklich sprang er auf und sah den Mann verwundert an.

„Was hat sie gesagt?" hakte er nach.

„Ihr Hubschrauber steht drüben auf dem Landefeld und sie bittet um eine Eskorte dorthin, da ihre beiden Kollegen das Nötigste mit der Flugbehörde regeln." Gab er ihre Worte weiter.

„Danke." Antwortete der Direktor und entließ ihn. Er selbst griff nach dem Telefonhörer und wartete.

„Ja bitte?" fragte die Stimme am anderen Ende.

„Es ist soweit. Ach ja, können Sie zwei Mann in Ihrer Abteilung entbehren?" erkundigte sich dieser.

„Das dürfte kein Problem sein." War sich dieser sicher.

„In zehn Minuten treffen wir uns am Tor." Damit legte der Direktor den Hörer auf.

„Sie sind der Direktor?" sprach die zierliche, junge Frau und aus ihrem Munde war es eher ein Feststellung denn eine Frage.

„Genau der bin ich und Sie sind Frau…?" fragte er höflich lächelnd nach.

„Morgain." War alles, was über ihre Lippen drang.

Der Brief hatte bereits alles gesagt, ihre Forderungen waren gestellt und damit war für sie alles klar. Fast hätte sie wie die Agentin aus einem Film wirken können.

Just in diesem Augenblick wurde der Gefangene gebracht. Schon auf den ersten Blick nahm ihn Brina förmlich auseinander. Ihrer Analyse entging absolut nichts. Nur so konnte sie sich sicher sein, dass er flugtauglich war.

„Gute Reise." Waren die letzten Worte des Direktors, ehe Brina mit dem Gefangen auf die Rückbank des dunklen Wagens rutschte.

Der Weg zum Flughafen war nicht mehr als ein Feldweg, denn er wurde ausschließlich vom Gefängnis genutzt. Unauffällig zog sie ihren Zauberstab hervor und murmelte etwas unverständliches, während sie auf die Männer zielte.

„Wir steigen hier aus. Ihr werdet dem Direktor kurz erzählen, dass zwei kräftige Männer den Gefangenen und die Frau übernommen haben. Alle vier stiegen in einen Hubschrauber und sind los geflogen, ehe ihr euer Fahrzeug erreichen konntet. Das Ministerium wird dem Direktor einen Brief zukommen lassen, sobald alles geklärt ist. Also los jetzt." Sprach Brina mit fester Stimme und wartete einen Augenblick.

Ihre Tür wurde geöffnet und sie stieg – gefolgt von Draco Malfoy – aus. Dessen Hände waren noch immer gefesselt.

„Sollen wir die Handschellen entfernen?" fragte der Fahrer.

„Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Wir machen das am Ziel unserer Reise." Versicherte sie ihm sofort.

Daraufhin stiegen die Männer zurück in ihr Fahrzeug und ließen die Beiden stehen. Genau in diesem Moment hob ein Hubschrauber vom Landefeld ab.

„Wenn das kein perfektes Timing war." Lobte sie sich selbst und trat an einen Baum in der Nähe heran.

„Wer sind Sie überhaupt?" hakte Draco skeptisch nach.

„Brina Morgain. Wir haben das Vergnügen, einige Wochen in einem Kreis mit fünfzig Meter Durchmesser zu leben." Riss sie ansatzweise den Plan an, während sie weiter etwas zu suchen schien.

„Warum sind Sie hier?" wollte er genauer wissen.

„Ich hol Sie hier ab, bring Sie nach London zu Ihrem Hab und Gut und bin für Ihre Sicherheit verantwortlich." Erklärte Brina und hielt plötzlich einen Besen in der Hand. „Darf ich bitten?"

„Was ist mit diesen Handschellen?" zischte er und versuchte die Oberhand zu gewinnen.

„Reine Vorsicht." Zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Zwar sind Sie – bis auf weiteres – nicht in der Lage, etwas Magisches zu tun, doch muss das ja noch nicht all ihr Talent sein."

Damit setzte sie sich auf ihren Besen und deutete hinter sich. Dies verwirrte Malfoy und so griff sie grob nach ihm. Ohne Furcht nahm sie seine Hände und sorgte dafür, dass er in einer Umarmung hinter ihr saß. So konnte er schon nicht vom Besen fallen ohne sie mitzureißen.

„Augen zu." Befahl sie und brachte den Besen in die Luft.

Dieses zarte Wesen hatte etwas, dass für seinen verwirrten Verstand für den Moment zuviel war und so ergab er sich seinem Schicksal. Dabei hatte er ein äußerst merkwürdiges Gefühl in der Magengegend.

„London, erste Station." Murmelte Brina vor sich hin und die Geschichte nahm damit erst richtig ihren Lauf.

„Augen auf, wir sind gleich da." Rief die Hexe über den Wind.

Erschrocken tat er, wie ihm geheißen. Draco war sich absolut sicher, erst vor wenigen Augenblicken ihren Befehl, die Augen zu schließen, ausgeführt zu haben. Und tatsächlich konnte er unter sich die Straßen von London ausmachen. Aber wie konnte sie so schnell diese Strecke überbrücken? Noch dazu auf einem Besen und mit ihm als Gepäck!

„Das bleibt vorerst mein Geheimnis." Rief sie ihm zu, als sie sein Zögern und die Unsicherheit bemerkte.

Brina konnte ihn zwar nicht sehen, aber sie spürte die Veränderung hinter sich äußerst deutlich. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen und doch war sie voller Konzentration. Es war nicht gerade eine einfach Aufgabe, ungesehen in den überfüllten Straßen zu landen. Und doch vollbrachte sie den Zauber.

„Hör zu, " wies sie ihren Gefangen an und befreite sich aus dessen Umarmung, „was auch passiert, du musst absolut ruhig bleiben. Wir gehen jetzt hier ins Ministerium hinein und wenn alles glatt läuft, treffen wir meinen Kontakt." Damit warf sie sich ihren Umhang über und zog aus ihrer Hosentasche einen Zweiten. Dann minimierte sie ihren Besen und steckte ihn in eben jene Hosentasche. „Ich hasse Handtaschen, also hör auf, dich zu wundern."

„Wo bin ich da nur rein geraten?" meinte Draco mehr zu sich, als zu ihr.

„Schön ruhig bleiben. Wir gehen jetzt deinen Zauberstab abholen, aber sei gewarnt: du kannst nicht zaubern. Du kannst das hier nur überleben, wenn uns nicht mehr als fünfzig Meter trennen." Schwor sie ihn ein. „Streck die Hand aus, dann löse ich die Handschellen."

Nun ergab er sich endgültig seinem Schicksal. Die kleine Hexe hatte ihn tatsächlich in ihrer Gewalt. Willenlos ließ er sich den Umhang und die Kapuze überziehen. Ebenso leistete er keinen Widerstand, als sie ihn an der Hand mit sich zog. Vor der Information blieb sie kurz stehen und wechselte einige Worte mit dem Zauberer dahinter, ehe sie in eine ihrer Hosentaschen griff.

„Uh, das könnte alles heißen. Liegen die Abteilungen 21 bis 29 im selben Stockwerk?" fragte sie nun lauter.

„Nein, Madam. Die Abteilungen 21 und 27 sind im vierten Stock, die Anderen sind im neunten Stockwerk." Klärte er sie auf.

„Danke." Meinte sie höflich und zog Draco in eine Nische.

„Was war das?" zischte er unruhig.

„Sie haben uns entdeckt." Gab Brina kleinlaut zu und fingerte nach ihrem Zauberstab. Leise murmelte sie einen Spruch und plötzlich schien die Farbe ihrer Umhänge in unregelmäßigen Abständen zu wechseln.

„Netter Spruch." War er sichtlich beeindruckt.

Doch Brina sagte nichts. Sie zog ihn mit sich und hatte ihre Hand in seinen Rücken gelegt. Automatisch tat er dasselbe bei ihr. Gemeinsam benutzten sie die Treppe, um einige Stockwerke tiefer zu kommen. Langsam fragte sich Draco, ob ihr klar war, was sie tat.

„Bleib einfach ganz locker." Raunte sie ihm ins Ohr. Dabei hatte er gar nicht richtig mitbekommen, wie sie ihn herumgerissen hatte und gegen die Wand drückte.

Ihr warmer Atem streifte seine Wange. Wie zufällig berührte Brina seine Haut mit ihren Lippen. Ein kribbelndes Gefühl kroch von der Stelle durch seinen ganzen Körper, der von einer Gänsehaut überzogen war.

Bevor er das Gefühl oder gar die Situation erfassen konnte, war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Draco wurde wieder gepackt und in eine neue Richtung gezerrt. Die Orientierung hatte er längst eingebüßt.

Vor einer Tür stoppte Brina und klopfte herzhaft an. Fast gleichzeitig wurde diese geöffnet und die Beiden huschten durch den Spalt. Im ersten Moment mussten sie sich zwischen all den Boxen orientieren, um den Zauberer am anderen Ende zu erkennen.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte er freundlich, wenn auch äußerst reserviert.

„Sind Sie Mr. Wesley?" fragte Brina dagegen ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

„Mag sein." Gab er zurück.

„Gut. Sie haben einen Sohn… Ronald. Als er nach Hogwarts kam, hat Ihre Frau seinem Freund etwas geschenkt. Was war das?" zitierte sie die Wohlstudierten Worte, die sie von ihrem Kontakt erhalten hatte.

„Sie hat Harry einen smaragdgrünen Pullover gestrickt." Erklärte der Zauberer sofort. „Dann sind Sie also Brina Morgain. Also gut: was trägt Harry, von dem keiner weiß?"

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein." Stöhnte diese leise und beugte sich über den Schreibtisch, um zu flüstern: „Ginny hat ihm einen Anhänger mit ihrem Namen geschenkt, den er an einer Kette am Fuß trägt."

„Richtig." War Mr. Wesley begeistert. „Dann habt ihr es also bis hier her geschafft."

„Sie sind uns schon auf der Spur. Wir haben also nicht viel Zeit. Können wir jetzt die Sachen haben?" lächelte Brina.

„Natürlich. Mr. Malfoy, Ihre Hand." Bat er.

Draco versteifte sich plötzlich, doch dafür hatte die Hexe weder ein Auge, noch die nötige Zeit. Grob packte sie seine Hand hinter ihrem Rücken und presste sie auf den Tisch. Mr. Wesley stellte eine Kiste daneben und machte Zeichen. Ohne auf ihren Gefangen zu achten, kam Brina der Aufforderung nach. Kaum lag die Hand von Draco auf der Kiste, als diese auch schon aufsprang und den Blick auf einige Kleinigkeiten frei gab.

„Sehr gut, Sie haben den Richtigen, Miss Morgain." Bestätigte Mr. Wesley und griff nach einem Buch.

„Daran hatte ich auch keinen Zweifel." Schmunzelte die junge Hexe.

„Gut. Mr. Malfoy, bitte nehmen Sie entgegen: einen Zauberstab, eine Brieftasche, einen Schlüssel für ein Schließfach, einen Siegelring und eine Halskette." Las er vor. „Haben Sie alles erhalten?"

„Ja, Sir." Bestätigte Draco kurz.

„Gut. Wenn Sie Harry Potter begegnen, sagen Sie Ihm bitte, wir melden uns. Er soll uns nur suchen, wenn Phase drei beendet wurde." Hinterließ Brina eine kurze Nachricht und schon waren die Beiden wieder unterwegs.

In einer dunklen, ungemütlichen Ecke einer Seitengasse fand sich Draco unplötzlich wieder. Zwar hatte er nun seine Habseligkeiten wieder, doch das machte die Sache auch nicht besser. Wie Brina gesagt hatte, konnte er nicht zaubern und war so voll und ganz auf sie angewiesen. Und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihr das auf eine ganz bizarre Weise sogar Spaß machte.

„Was auch geschieht, bleib in meiner Nähe. Sollte ich getötet werden, stehen deine Chancen äußerst schlecht. Aber in diesem Fall musst du trotzdem versuchen, Harry Potter zu finden. Er ist deine letzte Hoffnung." Rief sie ihm in Erinnerung. „Jetzt hol ich uns aber erstmal hier raus. Steig auf und halt dich fest."

Damit hatte sie schon wieder ihren Besen zur Hand und war auch schon startklar, ehe er ihre Worte verdaut hatte.

„Warum apparieren wir nicht einfach?" hakte er nach.

„Von hier aus kann das verfolgt werden." Ohne Vorwahrung griff Brina nach seinem Umhang und riss ihn zu sich.

Ein nebelartiger Schleier nahm ihm die Sicht, und doch war er in der Lage, zu ihr auf den Besen zu steigen. Kaum das er richtig saß, waren sie auch schon in der Luft. Ihm blieb nichts weiter zu tun, als sich an Brina zu klammern und zu hoffen, dass sie wusste, was sie tat.

„Verdammt." Hörte er sich kurz darauf fluchen. „Wir müssen hier weg. Halt dich fest und mach die Augen zu."

Da er ohnehin nichts anderes tat, sagte er auch nichts. Und dann war da wieder dieses seltsame Gefühl in der Magengegend, schlimmer als beim ersten Mal.

„Augen auf! Runter vom Besen! Lauf!" schrie sie ihn nach einer unsanften Landung an.

„Was ist los?" keuchte er erschrocken.

„Siehst du den Wald da? Rein da." Trieb sie ihn an und zerrte ihn hinter sich her.

Also bleib Draco nichts weiter zu tun, als ihr zu folgen und auf ihre Befehle zu lauschen. Im Wald angekommen riss sie ihn unsanft zu Boden und warf sich schützend auf ihn. Dabei zog sie ihren Umhang über ihre Beiden Körper und scheinbar verschmolzen sie mit dem Untergrund. Draco konnte sich nicht bewegen und die Hand auf seinem Mund ließ kein Geräusch zu. Dennoch befürchtete er, sein Herz würde so laut schlagen, dass es unmöglich zu überhören wäre. Urplötzlich lag er still und verlor jeden Sinn für Raum und Zeit.

„Verdammt, komm endlich zu dir." Hörte er eine Stimme von weit her und dann explodierte der Schmerz in seinem Kopf.

Sein Körper bäumte sich dagegen auf und langsam flatterten seine Augenlider.

„Merlin sei Dank!" stöhnte sie und sah ihn dann grinsend an. An die Ohrfeige an sich würde er sich wohl nicht erinnern.

„Was ist passiert?" wollte er wissen und rieb sich die Augen.

„Nun Draco, sie hatten uns fast. Ich hab einen Spruch angewendet, der unsere Lebensfunktionen für ein paar Minuten auf das Nötigste heruntergefahren hat. Bei dir hab ich wohl etwas übertrieben." Grinste Brina ihn frech an. Aber sofort nahm ihr Gesicht wieder ernste Züge an. „Noch sind wir in Gefahr. Also komm hoch."

Vorsichtig griff er nach ihrer dargebotenen Hand und zog sich hoch. Überrascht fand er seine Lippen nur wenige Zentimeter von den ihren entfernt. Draco zog die Luft scharf ein. Dabei stieg ihm ein sanfter Duft in die die Nase, der nur von ihr stammen konnte. Sofort schloss er die Augen.

„Dann wollen wir mal." Hörte er sie sagen und ehe er seine Augen wieder öffnen konnte, spürte er, wie sie apparierten.

„Huch!" entfuhr es Brina ein blinzeln später. „Da sind wir glatt weiter gekommen, als erwartet."

„Und jetzt?" hakte er skeptisch nach.

„Wir sind noch immer an der Themse. Wir folgen ihrem Lauf zu Fuß für etwa 500 Meter. Von dort fliegen wir nach Norden. Eine halbe Stunde später apparieren wir zurück in Richtung Süden, nehmen eines dieser Fahrzeuge der Muggel und von dort ist es noch eine weitere Stunde Flug." Überschlug sie ihren Plan ganz grob.

Das brachte ihn so aus dem Konzept, dass er nicht weiter fragte, bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. Dabei hatte er schon während der Fahrt mit dem Taxi äußerst verwirrt aus der Wäsche geschaut. Und nun spazierte diese Frau mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit in ein Haus mit Leuchtreklame.

„Jetzt steh da nicht so rum. Komm schon." Funkelte sie ihn eigentümlich an.

„Den haben Sie ja ganz schön verhext." Grinste der Mann, der ihnen ein Zimmer zeigte.

„Scheint so." schmunzelte Brina viel sagend und zog Draco hinter sich in das Zimmer.

„Was tun wir hier?" wollte er schließlich wissen.

„Das hier wird unsere Tarnung." Beschied sie ihm und suchte ihre Hosentasche nach etwas ab. „Leg dich da ins Bett. Ich kümmre mich um das Bad."

Und bevor Draco richtig wusste, wo er war, hatten sie das Zimmer auch schon wieder durch das Fenster verlassen.

„Ich weiß, das ist anstrengend, aber es gehört alles dazu." Versicherte sie ihm und zog ihn mit sich in einen Laden.

„Was wollen wir denn hier?" hakte er müde nach.

Und mal wieder fühlte er sich wie ein Gefangener, der er eigentlich nicht mehr sein hätte dürfen. Doch Brina ließ sich mal wieder zu keiner Antwort herab. Stattdessen sah sie sich im Geschäft um.

„Guten Tag, kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte eine freundliche Verkäuferin.

„Danke. Wir brauchen Unterwäsche und Nachtwäsche für uns Beide." Äußerte Brina ihre Wünsche frei heraus.

„Größe?" erkundigte sich die Andere.

„Ähm…" machte Brina und fasste ihm probeweise um den Leib, ehe sie antwortete.

Draco stand nur schweigend daneben und ließ alles wortlos über sich ergehen. Eines musste man Brina lassen: sie hatte einen guten Geschmack, was Kleidung betraf.

Vor lauter Faszination wäre ihm beinahe entgangen, wohin ihn Brina im Anschluss führte. Ein kurzer Imbiss und schon saßen sie wieder auf dem Besen.

„Ein Doppelzimmer bitte." Riss ihre Stimme ihn aus seinen wirren Gedanken.

So verwundert ließ er sich in ein Zimmer führen, dass seine Beschützerin akribisch auseinander nahm.

„Gut, hier bleiben wir eine Weile." Mit einem wink ihres Zauberstabes war alles wieder in alter Ordnung.

„Kannst du mir mal erklären, was das alles sollte?" wollte Draco schließlich wissen und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen.

„Das ist alles nur zu deinem Schutz." Sagte sie schlicht und verschwand im Bad.

Als sie wieder auftauchte, saß er mit einem Buch auf dem Bett und wollte gerade zu einer neuen Frage ansetzen. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf ihren Körper.

„Du kannst ins Bad." Lächelte sie großzügig und fast sofort verschwand er.

Mittlerweile trug sie ein knielanges, schwarzes Nachthemd, welches ihre weibliche Figur betonte und gleichzeitig schmeichelhaft umspielte. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte nicht nachgelassen, obwohl ihr Körper nach Ruhe verlangte. Alles, was sie ihm geben konnte war, sich auf das Bett zu legen. Ein Ohr immer in Alarmbereitschaft.

Die Minuten vergingen scheinbar rasend schnell, denn kaum dass sie sich richtig hingelegt hatte, tauchte Draco schon wieder auf. Lächelnd gestand sie sich ein, dass ihre Kleiderwahl perfekt gewesen war. Er stand vor ihr, in einem dunklen Schlafanzug mit nur halb zugeknöpftem Hemd. Obwohl sie ihren Körper ansonsten im Griff hatte, konnte sie sich gegen das Schmunzeln, das sich auf ihre Lippen stahl, nicht wehren. All ihre Sinne widersprachen sich bei diesem Anblick. Langsam kam er näher und fiel vor dem Bett auf die Knie.

„Ich…" setzte Draco an und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Sch… nicht." Damit legte sie einen Finger an seine Lippen.

Ihre Augen suchten seinen Blick, während sie lächelte. Seine Hand lag urplötzlich auf ihrem Bauch, fühlte gestählte Muskeln. Nun huschte sein Blick von ihren Augen zu ihren Lippen und zurück. Das Ergebnis war nicht zu vermeiden. Ein zarter, vorsichtiger Kuss, der nicht nur ihre Lippen berührte, sondern auch ihre Seele zu treffen schien. Brina fühlte sich, als würde sie in Flammen stehen. Eine ihrer Hände lag in seinem Nacken, zog ihn näher zu sich. Die andere Hand lag auf der seinen. Vorsichtig gab sie den Kuss zurück und fing an, seinen Mund zu erforschen.

Abrupt riss sie ihn an sich und drückte ihn in die Kissen unter sich. Gierig öffnete sie sein Hemd ganz und entledigte ihn seiner Hose. Erst als ihre Zunge über seinen nackten Oberkörper glitt, kam sie wieder zu Sinnen.

„Draco, das können wir nicht tun." Bremste sie schließlich.

„Was?" schien er ernsthaft verwirrt.

„Ich muss dich schützen. Sex macht die Sache nur komplizierter. Verstehst du das?" versuchte sie zu ihm vorzudringen.

„Und jetzt?" schloss er die Augen und presste die Handballen dagegen.

„Schlaf." Hauchte Brina einen letzten Kuss auf seine Lippen und zog sich zurück.

Am anderen Morgen erwachte Draco wie aus einem bösen Traum. Nichts erinnerte an das Feuer des Vorabends und irgendwie hatte er Angst davor, Brina zu begegnen. Vorsichtig kroch er aus dem Bett und ging in Richtung Bad davon. Vielleicht war sie ja verschwunden.

„Draco?" hörte er durch die Tür ihre Stimme, die so schon genervt klang.

Also beeilte er sich lieber und trat in das Zimmer zurück.

„Pack deine Sachen, wir müssen los." Drängte Brina ihn direkt und ohne den Abend anzusprechen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er alarmiert.

„Unsere Tarnung hat versagt. Eben hab ich einen Kontaktmann getroffen. Ach ja, hier dein Frühstück." Reichte sie nun verlegen die Tüte in ihrer Hand weiter. „Beide Seiten wollen uns finden und haben nahezu die gleichen Mittel zur Verfügung. Das könnte durchaus eng werden."

„Was hast du vor?" fragte er nach, während er sich anzog, packte und etwas aß.

„Wenn wir apparieren, können sie uns sofort orten. Fliegen wir mit meinem Besen, sind wir zu berechenbar." Gestand sie kleinlaut ein. „Unsere Hoffnung liegt momentan bei den Muggel. Ist nur die Frage, ob du schwimmen kannst."

„Kann ich, warum?" fragte er skeptisch.

„Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten: entweder wir fliegen wie Muggel oder nehmen ein Schiff." Zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

Bevor er dazu etwas sagen konnte, hatte sie schon alle nötigen Vorbereitungen getroffen. Damit waren sie also wieder auf der Flucht: ohne Ziel, mit wenig Hoffnung.

Ein Taxi hatte sie schließlich zum Flughafen gebracht. Der nächste, mögliche Flug würde über Berlin gehen, aber vorher noch in Hamburg einen Stopp einlegen. Draco wusste nicht, was seine Beschützerin tat, doch musste er ihr restlos vertrauen. Wieder einmal unterlag sein Leben einer anderen Person und er zum Dienen gezwungen.

„Hey, was machst du denn hier?" riss ihn urplötzlich eine aufgeregte Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

„Jessy, das ist ja eine Überraschung." Gab sich Brina für einen winzigen Moment ihrem Erstaunen hin. „Seit wann arbeitest du denn hier?"

„Noch nicht so lange, aber ich wurde in meiner Firma hier her versetzt. Ist das dein neuer Freund?" hakte er scheinbar ohne Punkt und Komma nach und musterte ihren Begleiter.

„Wir haben geschäftlich miteinander zu tun." War sie nur kurz angebunden.

„Dann legt mal eure Sachen hier rein und geht hier durch." Wies er auf den Detektor.

Erstaunt stellte Draco fest, dass sei von dem komischen Gerät nicht wie andere vor ihnen gestoppt wurden. Dabei hatte er einiges an Metal an seinem Leib, dass durchaus Geräusche verursachen hätte müssen. Und an die Hosentaschen von Brina wollte er gar nicht denken.

„Ihr seid sauber. Dann mal einen schönen Flug." Ganz flüchtig drückte er Brina ein Küsschen auf jede Wange und wandte sich der nächsten Person zu.

Die Beiden gingen wortlos weiter, obwohl es durchaus Fragen gegeben hätte, die eine Klärung dringend forderten.

In einem kleinen Zimmer in Berlin nahm Draco schließlich seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und stellte sich der Hexe.

„Sag mal Brina, was hast du in London am Flughafen gemacht, dass uns keiner dieser Muggel aufhielt?" fragte er und war froh, die Worte ausgesprochen zu haben.

„Das was alle tun: ein Ticket für jeden von uns gekauft und Ausweise gezeigt." Zuckte sie mit den Schultern, beendete ihre Runde und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.

„Ja aber diese Schleuse da, wo der Typ dich angesabbert hat." Machte er deutlicher, was er eigentlich wissen wollte. „Und diese Ausweise: was ist das?"

„Alle Muggel haben so was. Da stehen der Name und das Geburtsdatum drin. Außerdem ist ein Bild drin und das war das optische auch schon. An dem Detektor habe ich etwas Magie eingesetzt." Gestand Brina und sah in seine wachen Augen.

„Kann das nicht geortet werden?" war Draco noch immer mehr als skeptisch und irgendwie auch misstrauisch.

„Dazu war der Spruch zu unbedeutend. Weder die eine, noch die andere Seite wird uns hier finden." War sie überzeugt.

„Was macht dich da so sicher?" bohrte er nach und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wenn sie herausfinden, dass wir in einem Flugzeug der Muggel waren, sind sie gut. Aber ich hab uns gleichzeitig für zwanzig verschiedene Flüge gebucht und keiner kommt näher an Berlin heran, als 200 Kilometer." Grinste sie siegessicher. „Ach ja, wir sind hier in einer riesigen Stadt und meilenweit von jedem Flughafen weg. Auf die Idee, dass wir zurück nach Deutschland sind, kommen die sicher nicht so schnell. All unsere Spuren weisen nach Schottland."

Schwer beeindruckt ließ er es dabei bleiben und nahm sich fest vor, sich über nichts mehr zu wundern, solange auf diese Hexe angewiesen war. Und ein Ende war dabei noch lange nicht abzusehen.

Die erste Woche zog schnell ins Land. Gesprochen wurde nicht gerade viel und so war es beiden ziemlich Recht. Jeder war mit den eigenen Plänen und Gedanken voll ausgelastet und ganz langsam zeigte sich auch, was Tage vorher ganz harmlos und unwichtig begonnen hatte. Immer öfters schweiften die Gedanken der Beiden ab. Und doch zeugte für eine Weile nur ein zielloser Blick davon.

„So geht das nicht weiter." Flüsterte Brina schließlich, als sie sich dabei erwischte, den Blick mal wieder nicht vom wohlgeformten Hintern ihres Schützlings nehmen zu können.

„Hast du was gesagt?" fragte dieser und drehte sich so ruckartig um, dass er nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt zum Stehen kam.

„Wir wissen Beide, was dieser Kuss angerichtet hat und auch wenn es schwer ist…" hielt sie kurz die Luft an, um ihre Gedanken zu sammeln, „ich will dich. Ich will dich so, wie du mich willst."

Damit waren die Worte also gesprochen, konnten so ihr eigenes Leben entwickeln. Langsam dehnten sie sich aus, ergriffen Besitz vom ganzen Zimmer. Wie in Zeitlupe drangen sie an sein Ohr. Es kam Draco so vor, als würden die Worte, die gerade gesprochen wurden, durch eine zähflüssige Masse durch seinen Verstand bis hin zu seinem innersten, best gehüteten Kern dringen. Für eine Weile war er abgelenkt, nicht Herr seiner eigenen Sinne. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was Brina da gerade so offen gestanden hatte. Innerlich wirkte er völlig zerrissen und äußerlich war er zu keiner sinnvollen Reaktion in der Lage.

Erst ihr sanfter, leidenschaftlicher Kuss brachte ihn wieder zu Sinnen. Fast augenblicklich brachen all die aufgestauten Emotionen der letzten Tage über ihm zusammen. Draco gab sich seinen Instinkten und ihrer Leitung hin, erwiderte sachte den Kuss. Und Brina dankte es ihm auf unglaubliche Weise.

Wann immer Menschen sich der Illusion hingeben, glücklich zu sein, scheint die Zeit schneller zu vergehen. So waren Brina und Draco mehr als erstaunt, als eines Morgens eine Eule in ihre Zufluchtsstätte in Berlin flatterte. Sie trug einen Brief bei sich und blieb für mögliche Antworten auf dem Fensterbrett sitzen.

„Sehr geehrte Miss Morgain, wir freuen uns Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Phase drei erfolgreich abgeschlossen wurde. Nach nur vier Monaten sehen wir es als absolut sicher an, Ihre Rückkehr mit Mr. Malfoy zu unterstützen und zu befürworten. Wir erwarten Ihre gemeinsame Rückkehr am Ende der Woche und bitten darum, mit Mr. Malfoy um 10:00 Uhr im Ministerium in London zu sein. Ihr Harry Potter." Las Brina laut vor, ganz ihrer Gewohnheit folgend.

Widersprüchliche Emotionen durchfluteten ihrer Beider Körper, breiteten sich im Raum aus, waren fast direkt greifbar. Und doch gab es ein gemeinsames Gefühl, welches aus diesem Mix entstand.

„Also gut", erklärte Brina und griff nach Feder und Pergament: „wir werden da sein."

Vier Worte, kein Absender, keine Anrede. Kalt und gefühllos. Dunkel und leer.

„Wir müssen reden." Damit nahm sie zum ersten Mal seit dem Auftauchen und verschwinden der Eule wieder Notiz davon, dass sie nicht alleine im Raum stand.

„Also fängt das Leben jetzt an." Vermutete Draco und setzte sich ihr gegenüber an den Tisch.

„Für dich schon. Mein Leben ist das hier." Machte sie eine schwungvolle Bewegung mit der Hand, die den ganzen Raum mit einschloss.

Beide ließen diese Worte zur Ruhe kommen und so schien es, als hätten sie stundenlang nur einfach dagesessen und ihren Gedanken nachgehangen.

„Sobald wir im Ministerium sind, werden sich unsere Wege wieder trennen. Für eine Weile waren wir Gefährten auf diesem einen Weg, doch können wir nie Teil des Anderen werden. Dies ist meine Welt, mein Leben. Unsere Reise endet hier und jetzt." Damit legte Brina die linke Hand flach auf den Tisch und griff mit der Anderen langsam nach ihrem Zauberstab.

„So endet es also." Meinte Draco nach einer Weile dazu und zuckte nicht einmal mit einer Wimper.

Beiden war schon bald klar geworden, dass ihre Beziehung nur ein Spiel auf Zeit gewesen war. Nur wollte keiner den ersten Schritt machen und es beenden. Die Furcht, den anderen zu verletzten oder zu unvorhergesehen Dingen zu verleiten, war ein zu großes Risiko auf beiden Seiten gewesen.

„Gib mir deine Hand." Lächelte Brina frei von jedem Gefühl.

Schweigend kam er der Bitte nach, auch wenn ihm nicht im Geringsten klar war, was sie vorhatte. Doch hatte er in den vergangen Monaten gelernt, dass er ihr absolut und rückhaltlos vertrauen konnte. Und er würde es blind tun, wenn es sein musste.

„Draco Malfoy, das Ministerium gab mir die Macht, deinen Fluch zu brechen. Allerdings musste ich sicher sein, dass du keine Gefahr mehr für mich und den Rest der Zauberwelt darstellst. Mal ganz abgesehen von dir selbst." Nun sah sie ihm tief in die funkelnden Augen, schätze ihn ab. „Du hast dich während der Zeit hier verändert und ich sehe es als erwiesen an, dass du keine Gefahr mehr bist. Draco Malfoy, ich sage dich von deinem Fluch frei."

Die folgenden Worte waren nur ein gegenstandsloses Gemurmel, dann eine Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes und er konnte sich nicht mehr rühren.

„In etwa einer Stunde kannst du dich wieder voll bewegen und all deine Kräfte nutzen." Erklärte Brina gelassen und stand auf. Es war an der Zeit, den Kopf wieder frei zu bekommen.

Um halb zehn hatten die Beiden ihr Zimmer in den Zustand ihrer Ankunft zurück verwandelt. Auf dem Balkon richten sie sich die Hände und verschwanden dann aus Berlin und dem Leben seiner Einwohner.

Einen Wimpernschlag später standen die Beiden in einer geschützten Ecke in London und machten sich von dort auf den Weg zum Ministerium für Zauberei.

„Warte." Bremste Draco urplötzlich.

„Was ist denn, wir haben es mehr oder weniger eilig." Gefiel ihr dieser unnötige Stopp ganz und gar nicht, auch wenn sie inne hielt.

„Musst du eigentlich einen Bericht hierüber schreiben?" er sah sie an, durchdringend, berechnend, kalt.

„Der ist schon längst fertig und keine Sorge, " damit lächelte Brina verführerisch und doch giftig, „ich habe nicht erwähnt, was wir den ganzen Tag über gemacht haben. Das wird schön unser Geheimnis bleiben."

Damit konnte er gut leben. Es war durchaus interessant gewesen, doch damit war jetzt Schluss oder besser gesagt: sobald er diesen dämlichen Sankt Potter gesehen hatte, war er endgültig frei und konnte anfangen, sein Leben wieder auf die Reihe zu bekommen.

So in Gedanken, bemerkte er nicht, wie sie in das Ministerium gekommen waren. Erst als Brina an die schwere Holztür klopfte, kam er wieder zu sich. Sofort straffte er seine Haltung und dachte, er sei auf alles gefasst.

„Na da seid ihr ja schon." Lächelte ein offensichtlich gut gelaunter Potter hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor.

„Draco! Geht es dir gut, mein Liebling?" das war zuviel. Ehe er auch nur die Chance bekam, sich irgendwie zu rühren, war seine Mutter aus dem scheinbaren Nichts aufgetaucht und hatte sich auf ihn gestürzt. So viele Gefühle auf einmal von Narzissa zu bekommen, konnte nicht gut sein. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?

Während dieser rührseligen Szene hatte Brina ihrem direkten Vorgesetzten eine Mappe mit dem Bericht ihres Auftrages übergeben und stand nun teilnahmslos in einer Ecke. Eine interessante Familie, dachte sie bei sich und blieb trotzdem emotionslos stehen.

„Wir haben uns gedacht, dass du gerne ein bekanntes Gesicht sehen möchtest, wenn du wieder hier ankommst. Deine Mutter wird dich mit nach Hause nehmen und dann könnt ihr von vorne anfangen." Erklärte Harry und Draco hätte schwören können, dass er es genoss, nach all den Jahren etwas gefunden zu haben, womit er eine letzte Rache an seinem ehemaligen Mitschüler ausführen konnte.

Damit waren sie entlassen. Alles in Draco schrie nach Flucht und doch war ihm klar, dass seine Mutter den einzigen Ort bieten konnte, an dem er sich zeigen durfte, ohne noch länger etwas befürchten zu müssen. Und doch fiel ihm dazu nur eines ein:

„Ist die Welt nicht witzige?" fragte er und ergab sich mal wieder seinem Schicksal.


End file.
